chalk_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Jobs in Chalk World
There are multiple jobs in Chalk World to get paid, here are all of them: Jobs Most Common Jobs *Police Oficer: Although a job thats hard to get in, the Chalk City Police Department dose regular stuff like other police Departmets, like patroling to search warrants. ( APPLICATION AND TRAINING REQUIRED ), ( PAY: 25 Per Hour ) *Trucker: Although a hard job and little pay, Trucks in Chalk World maintain the lifeline of Chalk City and surrounding areas, Most truckers work for "Towne Air Frieght" ( Pay: 5 Per Hour ) *Shop Employee: Working at a shop is another way to earn some pay, according to The Department of Job's, 46% work at some shop or retail store. ( Pay: 10 per hour ) *Taxi Service: Taxi's Do most of the public transport in the Chalk District, around 20% do these types of businesses ( Pay: 15 Per Hour ) *Shipper: This job accounts for most imports and export's in Chalk World, working on a ship and delivering cargo and back ( PAY: 20 Per Hour ) *Factory Worker: A Last ditch Best job for people who are unemplpoyed, working 6 hours. ( PAY: 5 Per Hour ) Meduim Popularity Jobs *News Reporter: The Only News channel in Chalk World ( CWT ) Hires people from cameraman to reporters to work for them ( PAY: 30 Dollars Per Hour ) *Doctor/Nurse: While only one hospital is in Chalk World ( Chalkity General Hospital ), it has very little staff, and needs Doctors, Nurses, And Surgeons. ( PAY: 30 Dollars Per Hour ) *DOT ( Department of Transportation ) Worker: These employees do a wide range of job's, from Road Construction to Roadside Assistance ( PAY: 15 Per Hour ) *Firefighter: Although Fires are Rare in Chalk World, when they do happen, its catastrophic, So a fighterfirer is a good side job. ( PAY: 40 Per Hour ) *Paramedic: *TESTING...* *Bus Driver: These people drive school or public buses from work and home ( Pay: 35 Per Hour ) *Office Worker: People here work in offices and do A Wide variarty of jobs ( Pay: 15 per hour ) *Home Reatiler: Sells homes ( PAY: 35 Per Hour ) *Criminal: Robs banks and dose criminal stuff ( PAY: Vary ) *Mechanic: Fixes Car's and Other stuff ( PAY: 15 ) *Cashier: Work at a store ( PAY: 10 ) *Construction Worker: Make buildings and structures ( PAY: 15 ) *Resteraunt Employee: Work at a fast food or diner ( PAY: 15 Per Hour ) *Teacher: Teaches children at the Schools ( PAY: 20 Per Hour ) *Private Security: Hiring for protecting schools to buildings. ( PAY: 15 Per Hour ) *Petrol Worker: Mines and refines oil and ships it. ( PAY: 20 Per Hour ) *Hotel Staff: No Description Avadible. ( PAY: 15 ) *Nuclear Facility Staff: Makes sure Nuclear Power runs for eletricity ( PAY: 25 Per Hour ) Low Popularity Jobs * Farmer: Makes food and grows cattle for city people ( PAY: 5 Dollars Per Hour ) * Fisher: Fishes Fish to sell ( PAY: 5 Dollars Per hour ) * Street Cleaner: Cleans the Streets ( PAY: 1 Per Hour )